In the Dark
In the Dark is the sixth episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on August 4, 2014. It is the nineteenth episode overall. Summary When Barbie and Sam set out to investigate a mysterious tunnel, a cave-in severs their path back to Chester's Mill. Meanwhile, Julia and Big Jim face off in a struggle for power as a dust storm rages in the town. Synopsis Junior climbs down the shaft behind Melanie's locker at the school, entering the basement, and finds footprints leading into a tunnel. Rebecca wants to call Barbie but Junior refuses to wait. His uncle Sam climbs down after him and accompanies him on his search for Lyle, Angie's killer. At the diner, Barbie tells Julia that he's going to make a sweep of the town to find Lyle, and that he has some questions for Sam as well. Once he leaves, Julia approaches Melanie sitting by herself and asks where the others are. Melanie explains that Joe and Norrie went home and says that she messed up by kissing Joe so that she could feel normal for once. She mentions the egg and Julia says that she dropped it into the lake right before Melanie came to the surface. Julia figures that the Dome wanted her to throw the egg into the lake and wanted Melanie brought back to life as well. When they get back to the Rennie house, Joe and Norrie argue about how Joe has been obsessed with Melanie ever since she turned up. Joe tells Norrie that he loves her but she says that she doesn't love him. Furious, Joe says that there's no point in staying there if they're not together and leaves.At the diner, Big Jim warns Julia that eventually she'll disappoint the townspeople and they'll turn on her. Julia says that she plans on letting the Chester's Millers vote to see who will be in charge, but Big Jim says that people need to be led. He warns her that at least half the people in the town are on his side and that they didn't riot only because he shook Julia's hand. He goes outside to find Barbie and asks him to consider Julia to reconsider. Barbie refuses, reminding Big Jim that he betrayed him as well to Julia, and says that he'll be a lot less forgiving than Julia if Big Jim tries something. Rebecca calls on the radio to tell him about the tunnel and he drives off. As he leaves, Big Jim notices that the wind is sweeping dust into Chester's Mill. Sam and Junior follow the tunnel and Junior insists that he's going to kill Lyle for murdering Angie. When Sam warns him that killing someone isn't easy, Junior wonders if he's speaking from experience but Sam says that he never has killed anyone. Barbie comes up on them and says that he'll hang back, supposedly to make sure that no one sneaks up on them. Up ahead, Junior spots Pauline's journal on the floor and goes to pick it up. He triggers a tripwire which sets off an explosive charge. As the roof comes down on Barbie, Sam tackles him, shoving him forward out of the way, and several tons of debris come down behind them, cutting them off from Junior. They call back to Junior to confirm that they're alive, and he goes to get help. Barbie thanks Sam for saving his life, and Sam warns that Lyle must have set the explosion using the journal as bait. They realize that they have no choice but to continue forward. When Junior gets back to the locker, Rebecca bandages his wounds as Big Jim, Julia, and Melanie arrive. Junior tells them what happened and Julia insists on rescuing Barbie. Big Jim warns her that the dust storm is picking up, and Rebecca speculates that the acid rain caused the dust. She calculates that the dust could clog up the semi-permeable walls of the dome, cutting off their air supply. Rebecca suggests that they use the windmill she and the kids were working on to create a mist dispersal system and take the dust out of the air. When Big Jim realizes that Julia is focused on rescuing Barbie, he figures that it's all up to him and leaves. As Rebecca gathers the parts for the windmill, she suggests to Julia that they could get to Sam and Barbie via the tunnels from the old cement factory. Julia sends her to get a map of the tunnels, while Junior says that he's going to check on Joe, Norrie, and Melanie to make sure that Lyle doesn't find them and tries to kill them to bring down the Dome. In the tunnel, Sam claims that he and Lyle fell out of touch and he had no idea that his former friend was so deranged. They come to a fork and they split up to cover more ground. Barbie goes right and Sam goes left. As Junior and Melanie drive to the Rennie house, Melanie says that Junior looks just like Sam back in 1988. Junior wonders what is going on and Melanie admits that she thinks that Lyle killed her 25 years ago. Big Jim addresses the crowd at the diner and says that they have to use the windmill to dampen the dust. Andrea questions him, pointing out that he tried to infect them before, and Big Jim reminds everyone that he put himself and Junior at risk just like the rest of them. Unimpressed, Andrea asks to hear from Julia and Big Jim points out that she isn't there and he is. He calls for a vote but the majority vote against him. Ben says that he has to leave and as he takes off, Big Jim realizes that the teenager forgot his inhaler.Junior and Melanie arrive at the Rennie house and Melanie sees Pauline's painting. She remembers it from 1988 and tells Junior that Pauline was her first friend when her family moved from Zenith to Chester's Mill in 1988. Melanie blames herself for not being there for Pauline and Junior strokes her face and asks if she can keep a secret. Before Melanie can respond, Norrie comes in and complains about Melanie hitting on Junior as well as Joe. She asks them to help her find Joe since she doesn't know where he went, and Junior tells them that Lyle plans to kill the four hands, believing it will bring down the Dome. Barbie is heading down the tunnel when he hears someone behind him and spins, gun ready. It's Sam, who says that he never turned back from his branch of the tunnel. They have no choice but to continue on and Barbie asks Sam where he was on the night that Angie died. When Sam claims that he was looking for Melanie, Barbie says that they just discovered what the girl's name was. He says that they know that Sam was Melanie's boyfriend 25 years ago and wonders why he didn't mention it, and Sam says that he couldn't think of a way to bring up that Melanie had come back to life. As they talk, the two men come to a cliff and Barbie drops over the side. He manages to grab the edge and Sam pulls him back just in time. They find Lyle's lantern nearby and wonder if he fell into chasm as well. Joe is looking at his sister's collection of postcards and then tears them down in a fury. The others arrive and Junior explains that Lyle plans to kill the four hands. Joe wonders if it's for the best since at least Angie is in a better place, but Melanie notes that her dying didn't let her escape the Dome. She figures that the Dome wants them together for a reason, and she wants to go looking for answers. Norrie and Joe agree and Melanie says that they should head for the lake where she came back to life. Junior reluctantly agrees to go with them even though he thinks they'd be safer staying put. Barbie tosses a rock into the chasm and they don't hear it hit bottom. Looking around, Barbie figures that they should have passed the Dome wall by now, even though they believe it extends down into the ground to form a sphere. He then tells Sam that he knows Sam was with Melanie, Pauline, and Lyle back in 1988 and that they found the meteorite that held the egg. At the school, Rebecca returns with the maps and Julia admits that she doesn't trust her. They determine that the concrete factory tunnels don't extend beneath the school and Rebecca suggests that she make an explosive and blow away the wreckage. Julia worries that Barbie and Sam may be trapped beneath the rock fall and Rebecca reminds her that Junior could hear them earlier. Ben returns to the diner, choking, and Big Jim quickly gets the teenager inside. Once they get Ben his inhaler, Big Jim tells everyone that they're running out of air and asks for another vote. After seeing Ben, most of the townspeople vote in favor of the windmill. Sam assures Barbie that nothing happened between him and Julia, figuring that Barbie is jealous. Barbie suspects that some force wanted them to end up there together, and Sam insists that the Dome has only brought him and everyone else pain. He admits that he knew Melanie from the beginning and finally explains that on the night the meteorite crashed, it gave off a screeching noise and Pauline thought it was killing her. Lyle tried to get the egg from Melanie and Sam let him, and in the struggle Melanie fell into the crater and hit her head on the meteorite. The three teenagers panicked and ran off and Sam has blamed himself ever since for abandoning the woman he loved. On the surface Big Jim and the townspeople get the windmill up and running. As Rebecca mixes an explosive from the lab chemicals, Julia asks her why she's teaching school in Chester's Mill. Rebecca admits that she planned to go into research but her father got sick and she had to take care of him. The teacher figures that Julia ended up in Chester's Mill much the same way when she didn't plan to be there. When Julia asks her why she worked with Big Jim, Rebecca says that she thought his heart was in the right place but she was wrong. She's realized the same thing about Julia and this time she's sure that she's right. The four hands take a boat to the spot in the lake where Julia threw the egg, and Melanie says that she can sense the egg below. Norrie suggests that since Melanie was one of the original four hands, she can take Angie's place. They clasp hands over the water and deep below, the egg glows purple and starts to rise. Sam warns Barbie that the Dome causes pain to everyone, and that it's brought Melanie back to torture him. Barbie says that he handles the pain by looking for something worth going on, and he's found Julia. Sam still blames himself for Melanie's death and Barbie says that he knows he feels because he's killed a lot of people, and they still haunt him. He then tells Sam that what happened between him and Melanie 25 years ago is none of his business. However, he notices the scratches on Sam's shoulder beneath his shirt and demands to know how he got them. Julia and Rebecca place the explosive in the rock fall and yell a final warning to the men, and then start climbing up to the school. Barbie realizes that Sam is the killer and Angie scratched him fighting back. Sam picks up the journal and insists that he had to kill Angie as well as the other three hands so that the Dome will release them. Once he does, he'll kill himself to escape the pain. He offers to let Barbie kill him instead once his task is done, but Barbie draws his gun and says that he's going to turn Sam over to Junior so that Sam's nephew can have his revenge. Back at the house, Joe and Norrie make up and start to kiss, just as Junior comes in and interrupts them. He confirms that all of the doors are locked in case Lyle tries to get at them, and Melanie places the egg on a pillow. The four hands touch it and it glows, releasing pink stars that form the outline of an obelisk. Junior recognizes it from his dream and Melanie says that it's from her home town of Zenith. Julia and Rebecca emerge into the school hallway and prepare to light the fuse. After a moment, Julia tells Rebecca that she trusts her and lights the fuse. At the chasm, Sam and Barbie hear the explosion and Sam says that he knows that Barbie won't let him finish his sacred mission. He says that it's on Barbie now to finish what he started, and places the journal on the ground. As Barbie realizes what he's going to do, Sam says that Barbie will kill the remaining three hands when he sees Julia and the others die. The man then leaps into the chasm and falls into the darkness.Once the smoke clears, Julia runs ahead of Rebecca to find Barbie.At the diner, Andrea admits to Big Jim that he did a good thing. He loudly says that Julia abandoned the townspeople to try and save Barbie. When Julia finds Barbie, he hugs her and says that Sam is gone. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell Co-Stars *John Elvis as Ben "Benny" Drake Uncredited *Harold Walker as Diner Patron *Mary Austin as Townsperson *Bailey Ingersoll as Townsperson *Perry Ball as Townsperson *Alex S. Taylor as Townsperson Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Deaths *None Trivia *The title refers to Barbie and Sam being trapped in the tunnel. **It could also refer to Barbie's and Sam's stories about seeing the people they killed in the dark. *The Egg returns after being dropped by Julia into the lake in Season 1 finale "Curtains". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2